Booty Had Me Like Beg Pardon?
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Someone new is out on the Melbourne surf and Jean's fallen head over heals in love with him. Armin's just moved to the land Down Under and while he has the face of an angel his accent makes him virtually unintelligible. Despite the fact that they both speak the same language they can't understand a word the other says. Good thing they've got surfing as a way to communicate.
1. Prologue

**So age ago I had this idea for a Jearmin surfer AU, it was going to be something kind of angsty and edgy where Jean was from Melbourne Australia and Armin was from Cornwall England. I was telling _mizzshy_ about it while we were driving home from work and we both had the same realisation that Armin would have a west country accent XD if you know what that sounds like that's funny as fuck, if you don't find one on YouTube and it will be funny as fuck. So a comedy of accents was born and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it**

The surf first thing in the morning, when the sun is just peaking over the horizon, is Jean's favourite place to be in the whole wide world . (Not that he's been many other places in the whole wide world having never left Melbourne but still.) It's quiet, it's warm but not the scorching sun of midday, and most of all, there's no one around. First thing in the morning there is no one out there to bother him and he has time alone with his thoughts. _How can it get any better than this?_

Sitting astride his surfboard he closes his eyes, letting the sun warm his face and takes a deep breath of fresh morning air. It's his own little slice of heaven and it allows him time to think. Granted all he's thinking about is what he needs to buy when he goes shopping later but it's still some much needed time in his otherwise hectic schedule. He knows that as soon as he gets back to the shore then it's over and it's back to being busy.

He opens his eyes and looks over to the shoreline and sighs to himself. It's probably getting late and he's got to shower the salt water off before he goes to work. Luckily for him he can feel a wave brewing that will hopefully take him right down to the beach. That will be enough surfing for him for one day.

As his eyes scan the beach his gaze falls on a glint of gold in the morning sunshine. It takes him a second to realise that it's a person and the gold is their hair. From where he is he can't see them properly but when he can see is absolutely beautiful. He's always had a bit of a thing for blonds and they look like they have soft features along with a lithe body. The more Jean stares the more he wonders if he's seeing an angel walk along the sand.

 _I need to go and talk to them!_

The realisation hits him as he feels the wave start to swell. He readies himself on his board and rides the wave to the sand, the feeling of it breaking beneath him is exhilarating. He knows that if he's lucky he'll get there in time to watch their delighted reaction as he steps off his board at the end. That and the adrenaline is all he thinks about as he rides the wave, heart pounding, right to the bottom.

By the time he reaches the sand however there is no one else in sight. He looks around, hoping to catch another glimpse of the blond angel but there's nothing but the beach and the waves. _Damn it..._

"Guess I must have imagined it," he mutters to himself as he crosses the sand to where he has left his clothes. He runs his towel through his hair and pulls his phone out of his pocket. It's only half past seven, he's got time for a few more waves before he has to leave. He puts his phone back in his pocket out of sight and heads back out to the water.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, proper first chapter here, hope you enjoy :D**

As soon as Jean turns off the spray of the shower he hears the faint sound of his phone ringing. There is a part of him that just wants to leave it and let it go to voicemail but he knows there is the slightest chance that it might be work so he hurriedly wraps a towel around his waist and hurries to his bedroom.

When he picks his phone up from his bedside table and looks at the caller ID he wishes he hadn't bothered. After a nice morning out on the waves the last person he really feels like talking to is Ymir. She works as the receptionist at the gym where he is a personal trainer and they've been friends for a while but she's one of those firecracker mates who comes in like a hurricane and leaves nothing but destruction in their wake.

He could still leave it... He could still let it go to voicemail as she's calling on her personal phone so it's unlikely to be work related but, then again, it is Ymir. She could be calling about anything. With a sinking feeling in his stomach he presses the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeanbo!" she sings. "How you going?"

"Fine, yourself?" he asks as he heads back to the bathroom to grab another towel to dry his hair.

"Grouse mate," she replies. "You working today?"

"Yeah just getting ready to head over now, are you?" Jean kind of hopes the answer is no because she's on her personal phone but it's Ymir so it's anyone's guess.

"Nah I'm on an off day," she replies. _Well that's comforting_ , he thinks. "listen are you doing anything after work tonight?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"Well, thing is, Krista's cousin has just moved over here from England so we've decided to have a barbie down on the beach tonight as, like a sort of 'Welcome to Melbourne' kinda party," she tells him.

"Sounds nice," Jean says as he finishes awkwardly towelling his hair with one hand. "Have fun."

"And you're coming to."

"What? Why?"

"Because it will be a lot of fun," she says and he can practically hear the huge silly grin in her voice.

"Right..."

"And everyone's coming, Cueball and Potato Girl are bringing food, Krista and I are sorting the turps, it'll be great."

"If they don't eat it all beforehand," Jean grumbles, remembering the last time he went to a barbecue where Connie and Sasha were in charge of bringing the food.

"Nah, they promised," Ymir says, "totally legit this time."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"And, come on, he's gotta meet everyone," Ymir pleads. "He's just moved here, he's never left England before, he doesn't have any friends plus I think someone died back home so that's why he's moved halfway across the world."

Jean exhales through his nose. He can feel himself cracking. As much as he really doesn't fancy the idea of an evening surrounded by people it sounds like this guy has had a bit of a bad run of it and has had to move away from all his friends back in England. It might not be so bad just to stick his head in for a little while.

"Plus he's a corker as well." she adds.

"Right... what we talking here?" Jean asks, not at all sure where she's going with this.

"Looks wise," she explains. "Think Krista but a bloke."

"Okay..." He's not sure what she's getting at by telling him this but he knows that Krista is gorgeous – anyone with eyes can see that – and a male version of her would probably be absolutely stunning as well.

"So it might be a chance for you to sneak in there and snap him up before someone else gets in there," Ymir says and Jean knows that she's smirking down the other end. _Ah... that's what she's getting at._

"What are you on about?"

"You know," she says.

"He's just moved to a brand new country," Jean sighs, "I doubt he's looking for a bloke right off the bat... if he's even _into_ blokes."

"You won't know if you don't come along," Ymir says.

"And even," Jean continues as if she hadn't spoken, "if he was looking for a bloke there's no assurance that he'd be interested in me."

"Look all I'm saying is he's cute and you could stand to get you some, you're a little on the uptight side," Ymir says.

"Whatever," Jean says rolling his eyes.

"Also, come on Jeanbo, it's been ages since you've come out with us," she points outs, "we miss you!"

"I'm sorry," Jean says feeling the guilt beginning to creep in, "I've just been really busy with work and stuff."

"Then come out!" Ymir pleads. "I know a lot of people would be happy to see you and it would mean the world to Krista if you came along for this."

Jean sighs. She's pulling out all the stops in order to get him to agree and he knows that there is a good chance that she's not going to leave him alone until he actually does agree. "Fuck it, fine I'll come."

"Yes!" Ymir cries in delight.

"So what time do you want me there?" Jean asks.

"Come down when you finish work," she replies. "We're planning on getting there for about seven so just come down when you're ready and there will be people."

"Okay cool."

"I can promise you that you won't regret it," Ymir says.

"I'll take your word on that," Jean says, politely thinking that there's a good chance that he will.

* * *

Later that evening Jean heads down to the beach. He checks his phone, it's half past eight and he's not in the slightest bit bothered that he's an hour and a half late. In his defence he didn't finish work till seven and he wanted to change before going down. If he has to do this (and he wouldn't put it past Ymir to come looking for him as she's already sent him numerous texts asking about his whereabouts) then he'll turn up when he feels like.

The sun has already started to set as he makes his way over to the bonfire Ymir and the others have set up on the beach. As he gets near he sees Ymir turn and notice him. She bounds over to him and throws an arm around his shoulders.

"Jeanbo you made it!" she cries happily.

"Hey," he says flatly.

"So glad you could make it."

"Well it's not like you really gave me that much choice but thanks for inviting me," he says, allowing himself a smile.

"Not a problem, it's good to see you out of your man cave," she grins.

"It's not a man cave!" Jean snaps.

"Anyway how about I introduce you to Armin?" Ymir says with a smirk.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey Krista!" Ymir calls as she drags Jean over to the bonfire. "Jean's arrived."

Krista turns to look at him and smiles warmly. "Hey Jean!" she calls waving at him. There's a blond standing next to her that Jean assumes is this Armin guy Ymir's been going on about and seems to think he should get with.

"Hi," he replies, waving awkwardly.

The blond standing beside Krista turns and Jean finally catches a glimpse of his face. Soft features and bright blue eyes that glow in the dancing flames. He completely steals Jean's breath away. The blond hair, the grace he moves with and it suddenly dawns on Jean that this isn't the first time he's seen this guy.

"It's you," he says under his breath as he comes face to face with the angel who was walking along the beach this morning. Thankfully no one else seems to hear him as Ymir gives him a less than gentle shove in the blond man's direction.

"Jean this is Armin," she says, "he's just moved here all the way from England. Armin this is Jean, he's a good mate of ours who lives round the corner."

"G'day," Jean says composing himself enough to extend his hand for Armin to shake.

Armin smiles, takes his hand and the sound that comes out of his mouth is something akin to a piglet getting poked in the side with a sharp stick. Jean has to do a double take to make sure that noise actually _did_ come from Armin and he isn't just hearing things.

"What?" he asks, blinking in confusion.

"I said 'all right'?" Armin says, speaking slowly.

Jean's still rather taken aback. He's got a thick accent that sure as hell doesn't sound like English but he is definitely speaking English (just about). It's very confusing and he's not totally sure he even heard the slowed down version properly.

"Um yeah, you?"

"Fine," Armin shrugs. "Shame about the booze though."

"What?"

"Well all ever'ne seems to be drinkin' is this awful piss water," Armin explains.

"Huh?" He speaks quite quickly and that coupled with the accent has Jean unsure he understood all of what he said.

"He doesn't drink Fosters," Ymir laughs.

"Ah right," Jean says. "What do you drink?"

"I'm a cider drinker me," Armin says with a grin. "Mostly stuff I made with my friends back 'ome."

"You made your own turps?" Jean asks.

"My own what?" Armin asks, looking confused.

"Alcohol," Ymir explains.

"Oh right," Armin nods before turning his radiant smile to Jean. "Why didn't you say so, silly?"

"Um..." Jean's confused. He thought he did but there's clearly some kind of slang barrier going on because he's mostly certain they're both speaking the same language.

"So Armin's from Cornwall," Krista tells him when it becomes obvious that Jean is floundering.

"Where?" he asks. Obviously it's somewhere in England (he's speaking English... for the most part) but fucked if Jean knows where.

"Cornwall," Armin says again, "it's on the little sticky out bit on the bottom of England."

"Is that near London?" Jean asks.

Armin rolls his eyes. "Yeah like how Edinburgh is near London."

"Where's that?"

"Scotland," Armin smiles.

"Is that near London?" Jean asks.

"Yeah if you like," Armin shrugs.

"Well we'll leave two to get acquainted," Krista says brightly.

"Yeah have fun," Ymir agrees, her grin a lot more shit eating as she wraps her arms around Krista's shoulder and the two of them leave Jean and Armin alone. Jean wants to call after them and get them to come back – clearly they can understand what Armin's saying and he doesn't want to keep asking him to repeat himself over and over again.

"So... er... you're new in town?" Jean asks in a desperate attempt to make conversation.

"Yeah," Armin says brightly. "Flew out a couple o' days ago and spent most o' the time sleepin' off the jet lag. Now that I'm not on England time anymore Krista suggested a party so I could get to meet everyone."

"Sorry," Jean says feeling ridiculous, "can you speak a little slower please?"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, can you speak a bit slower?" he asks again. "I'm having trouble catching everything."

"Okay," Armin says with a cheeky grin, "but we are both speaking English you know."

"Apparently," Jean laughs, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "So... ah... why did you decide on Oz?"

"Well my grandfather just died and Krista is basically the only family I got now," Armin replies. "Plus I never seen the rest of the world before and I thought it might be excitin' to travel for a bit, you know experience somethin' else."

He's still speaking as quickly as before and with all the noise going on Jean only catches up to 'never see the rest of the world', "I'm really sorry," Jean says, feeling a heat creep up the back of his neck, "could you say that again, I didn't catch all of it."

Armin narrows his eyes as he studies Jean for a moment. "Are you slow? Like mentally?"

"What?" Jean laughs.

"Are you slow?" Armin asks again. "Not tryin' to be rude or anythin' and we're speakin' the same language."

"If you say so," Jean laughs. "I mean I have hit my head out on the surf more than once now."

"You surf?" Armin asks, suddenly interested.

"Every day," Jean grins.

"Maybe I'll have to come out with you some time," Armin says with a coy smile.

"You ever surf before?" Jean asks, his chest swelling a little at the interest plastered over Armin's beautiful face.

"Once or twice," Armin replies, grinning.

"Then I'd be happy to take you." Jean says. "I've got an extra board you can borrow if you want."

"That would be nice," Armin says and Jean can feel himself falling in love already. It seems crazy but there's just something about Armin that has him hooked after just one conversation.

"So er..." he starts to say but a shout from Krista cuts him off.

"Hey Armin, over here a sec!"

Armin smiles up at Jean and Jean feels his heart skip. "I gotta go, it was nice to meet you though. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime soon."

"Yeah soon," Jean says wistfully, smiling after Armin as he heads over to where Krista is talking to Connie.

"See," Ymir says suddenly appearing at his shoulder and smirking, "I told you he was cute, didn't I."

* * *

Throughout the evening Jean finds himself glancing over at Armin wherever he is. Armin is like a bright, vibrant drop of colour in Jean's otherwise grey life and he wants to be around him as much as possible. He can't help but smile at this beautiful, bizarre angel and he is totally and utterly smitten.

He know he's staring as he sits on an upturned box, a little way away from the bonfire Ymir and Connie threw together. The firelight makes Armin's hair glow beautifully and Jean find himself thinking about what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. He hasn't had much of a chance to talk to Armin again but he's been happy to just watch from afar.

"Alright Jean," a soft voice says and Jean turns to see Marco sitting down on the sand next to him.

"How you going Marco?" Jean asks.

"You drinking?"

"What you got?"

"Fosters," Marco replies and holds out a can.

"Thanks," Jean replies and takes the can. He's not overly found of the stuff but it's something to drink.

"You met Armin yet?" Marco asks and Jean can already feel the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Uh... yeah," he replies.

"Ymir told me he was cute when she told me about tonight," Marco chuckles. "She wasn't wrong."

"Ah she pull that trick on you too?" Jean asks.

"It wasn't exactly a trick but like I said she wasn't wrong," Marco replies.

"Yeah," Jean muses allowing his eyes to wander over to where Armin is talking animatedly to Sasha. Before he can stop it he feels a smile spreading across his face.

"It's nice though," Marco says.

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a very long time?" Marco says smiling knowingly at him.

"What?" Jean grimaces. "I smile all the time." It's a blatant lie and they both know it but Jean doesn't want to admit that the only thing that makes him happy at the moment is surfing and being out on the waves.

Marco gives him another knowing smile. "He keeps looking over at you." he tells Jean. "He's interested in you."

"What?" Jean immediately looks back over at Armin and for a second their eyes lock. Armin smiles and Jean's heart skips. Jean smiles back as he feels heat fanning across his face. Armin turns back to the conversation he had been having and Jean can't help but smile to himself. _Maybe there is something in that..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Hope you're all having a good week and I hope you enjoy this :D**

Jean spent most of the evening casting glances in Armin's direction and occasionally he would even catch Armin looking back at him. When he returns home he lies awake thinking about it, tossing and turning as it all swirls around in his head over and over again. Ymir had been very vocal about how cute Armin is (and she was _not_ wrong) and she had been cheeky enough to hint that Jean might need to get laid and that Armin was available. Even Marco had said that Armin was interested in him (although where he got that from Jean has no idea).

It has to mean something... doesn't it? There has to be a reason that they've been saying all of this. Ymir could easily just be trying to screw with him but Marco is his best friend and would never (intentionally) lead him astray. Or he could just be over thinking everything _because_ of what Ymir and Marco said and Armin could have been looking at him to see if he had stopped staring like a creep.

By morning he's still going round and round in circles in his head and he has absolutely no idea what he's supposed to be thinking. So, like every instance when he's confused and needs to think, he grabs his board and heads down to the beach. Surfing will clear hid head and he knows he'll feel a lot better when he's been out on the waves for a hour or two thinking about nothing but finding the best waves to ride.

Judging by the sun he's been out for half an hour or so when he spots someone walking along the water's edge. He stares for a moment, positive that he recognises that mop of blond hair as the sun shines a golden crown against it. It takes him a moment but he quickly realises that it's Armin. He's not wasting the opportunity again and he can feel a wave brewing behind him so if he can pull this off he will look so fucking cool!

"Armin!" he calls as the wave crests and he stands up on his board, silhouetted against the horizon by the sun.

Armin turns at the sound of his name and watches, eyes filled with awe as he watches Jean ride the wave down to him. Jean's chest swells with pride and excitement as he sees just how enraptured Armin looks. He tries to reign his thoughts in – he could just be excited about the surfing but he can't help the skip of his heart when he thinks that the stars in Armin's eyes could be for him and only him.

He reaches the spray a few feet away from where Armin is standing and Armin runs over to him, a huge infectious grin on his face. Jean's heart hammers in his chest at the look on Armin's face (it could also be from the ride down but it's more Armin and he can't even begin to pretend otherwise).

"That were amazing Jean!" Armin cries, elated.

"Thanks," Jean grins rubbing the back of his neck. He can feel a heat that has nothing to do with the morning sun fanning over his ears. Thankfully Armin probably thinks it's from either the surfing or the sun.

"Come down here a lot?" Armin asks.

"Pardon?"

"Do you come down here to surf a lot?"

"Yeah almost every morning," Jean replies. "What are you doing down here?"

"Takin' a walk," Armin says, "but I didn't bring the right shoes with me." He holds up the pair of sand logged trainers he's been carrying. "They're all full of sand now."

"What you wanna do is get yourself a pair of thongs," Jean says, grinning.

"A pair o' what?" Armin asks looking confused.

"You know... thongs," Jean says again.

"Still don't know what you're talkin' about," Armin says. "I don't see how underwear is going to help."

"Underwear?" Jean asks.

"Especially ones that go up your bum."

"What?" Jean asks, staring in confusion before the penny finally drops. "Ah sorry... I mean like flip flops."

"Oh..." Armin says, elongating the word as the comprehension dawns on him. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Clearly I should have done," Jean laughs.

"So it was a good party last night, wasn't it?" Armin offers after a pause.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't get to yabber much but Ymir and Krista obviously wanted to introduce you to everyone," Jean says.

"Didn't get to what?" Armin asks, brows furrowing in confusion again.

"Sorry," Jean says shaking his head, "I mean talk."

"Right..."

"It must be strange getting used to the lingo," Jean says.

"I'm going to assume that means the way you folks talk 'round 'ere and yes it is," Armin replies.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Armin smiles and waves him off and his smile is so beautiful that Jean can't help but stare at him in wonder. "I mean I'll get the hang of it eventually 'cause I'm not totally sure how long I'm stayin' for but it's probably gonna be a long time."

Jean has been too busy staring at Armin that he hasn't actually listened to a word he's said. "Sorry what?"

"Oh come on I know you must have understood that!" Armin groans but laughing all the same. "I'm even speaking slower just in case you're strugglin'."

Jean laughs. "I'm sorry, I did understand you I just wasn't listening." He has no idea what possessed him to actually tell Armin the truth but it's out of his mouth before he can stop it.

"Right..."

"I was too busy staring at your face," Jean says, unable to stop himself again.

Armin raises a hand to his cheek, eyes wide. "Is there somethin' on my face?" he asks, worried.

"No," Jean replies smiling at him.

"Then why you starin' at me?" Armin laughs.

And Jean has absolutely no idea what possess him to say what he does next. "Because I think you're probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Armin's jaw drops and he stars up at Jean's in utter shock, the only sound being the gentle crashing of the waves behind them and the gulls overhead. "What did you say?"

It's at that moment Jean actually realises he did just say that, he didn't imagine it. He's already started so he might as well keep going. "I said you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," he says again.

"Um... I..."

"Sorry," Jean says, his face reddening again as all the blood in his entire body rushes to his face. "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, just forget I said anything." He turns away, too embarrassed to even look at Armin.

"Wait!" Armin cries and grabs Jean's elbow and he glances over his shoulder to see the most adorable blush on Armin's cheeks. "Sorry you just got me by surprise, is all."

"Sorry," Jean says. He feels a little stupid but he doesn't know what else to say.

"I'm not really use to the attention," Armin says. "Back home I'm sort of considered to be a bit of a weirdo."

"Really?" Jean finds that hard to believe considering how stunning Armin is but if he is a self proclaimed weirdo then maybe he _doesn't_ get a lot of attention.

"Yeah so when you just come out and said it like that I was just shocked," Armin says.

"I can say it again if you like," Jean offers turning back to face Armin.

The blush on his cheeks deepens. "Please."

"You're beautiful," Jean says smiling.

"So are you," Armin says looking up at Jean shyly through his eyelashes and looking so very cute that Jean wants to hug him and never let go.

"Would you maybe want to go out with me sometime?" Jean asks feeling impulsive. _Well it's now or never and I might not get another chance._ "Like we could go for dinner."

Armin blinks at him, looking perplexed. "Sorry can you say that again?" he asks.

"Huh?" _Maybe he didn't hear me? Maybe he wants to say no and that's the most polite way he can think of? Maybe..._ While Jean's thinking himself into a hole Armin laughs.

"I'm teasing' you," he says.

"Oh..."

"I'd love to go to dinner," Armin says.

"A huge, daft grin splits Jean's face. "Great, how about tonight then?"

"Tonight would be amazin'."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, next chapter of these cuties for you, hope you enjoy it**

As Jean towel dries his hair, preparing to pick Armin up to take him out for dinner, he realises that he can't even remember the last time he went out on a date with anyone. The last thing he can think of that could even be _considered_ a date was when he had lunch with a guy named Austin from work and even that wasn't much. It's been so long Jean isn't sure he even knows what to do anymore. What should he say? How should he act?

Then he remembers that he's taking Armin out and he's probably heard everything there is to know from Krista and Ymir (especially if they found out about the two of them). A comforting but at the same time terrifying thought. He's known the both of them since he was a teenager and they know things about him that he'd rather Armin didn't find out yet if he has to find out about them at all.

So he tries not to worry too much and decides to just be himself, it's working quite well for him so far. It doesn't matter because he knows he'll probably say something daft and completely put Armin off anyway, if Ymir hasn't succeeded in doing that for him.

When he reaches Krista and Ymir's house he rings the bell and then immediately begins fiddling with his t-shirt, his jeans, his hair. He's nervous and it's obvious. He can't seem to get his nerves to relax and it gets even worse as he sees someone coming through the frosted glass. He slaps on his best pokerface and smiles as the door opens to reveal Krista.

"G'day Krista," he says.

"G'day Jean," she replies with a smirk. "What brings you here?" He's pretty sure she knows that he's here to see Armin but apparently she wants to make him sweat.

"I'm here to pick up Armin," Jean says. "I'm taking him out to dinner."

"Huh..." Kristaa says pretending to think this through, "I think he might have mentioned something about that..."

"What?"

Krista grins at the look of complete surprise on Jean's face. "Honey he hasn't been able to stop talking about you all day."

"What?" Jean asks again, unable to believe what he's just heard. _Armin's been talking about me?_

"Hey Armin," Krista calls over her shoulder, still smirking at Jean, "your date's here!"

Before Jean can properly process all of this Armin appears at Krista's shoulder and beams up at him. "'Right." It still sounds like a squeak but at least Jean can distinguish there's an actual word in there now.

"G'day," Jean says, grin already spreading across his face. As soon as Armin walks into Jean's line of sight everyone else melts away and it's as if they're the only two people in the entire world.

"Shall we go then?" Armin asks, breaking Jean out of his stupor.

"Sure," he says.

"See you later," Armin says to Krista, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Have fun you too," she grins, giving them a wave before disappearing inside.

"So," Armin says smiling up at Jean from under his lashes, "where are you takin' me?"

* * *

The restaurant is small and quaint and it's easy for Jean and Armin to talk without having to shout to be heard. The light cast from the candles on the table makes Armin's hair shine and Jean wants more than anything to run his fingers through it. It's probably just as soft as it looks and would feel amazing to touch but Jean keeps a hold of himself and occupies his thoughts with talking instead.

"So what's England like?" he asks.

"Wet," Armin replies.

"What?" Jean laughs.

"It rains a lot."

"Makes sense."

"It's nice though," Armin continues. "I used to live right out in the sticks near my friends and no one else."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, I used to get up to a lot of mischief with my friend Eren," Armin says smiling, "'e used to get 'imself into all these scrapes and I always had to bail 'im out because, bless 'im, 'e's not the brightest bulb in the closet."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well there was this one time we were out in Farmer Hannes' yard, helpin' out with the chores and stuff. Eren was dickin' around and he got his noggin stuck in the chicken coop," Armin laughs.

"He what?" Jean asks He's ninety percent certain he knows what Armin means by 'noggin' but at the same time he's also ninety percent certain that no one could be that stupid.

"'e got 'is 'ead stuck in the chicken coop," Armin replies.

"Oh my god!" No apparently someone can be that stupid...

"We 'ad to grease 'im up to get 'im out," Armin giggles.

"Strewth."

"And stuff like that used to 'appen all the time when Eren were around and it were great!"

"Sounds like a hell of a mate," Jean says, absolutely spellbound by how Armin's eyes sparkle when he's excited.

"Yeah 'e is," Armin says wistfully. "So what about you?" he asks after a pause.

"Me?" Jean asks, surprised.

"Yeah I been talkin' about me, now I wanna know about you."

"Not much to tell really," Jean shrugs. "I've lived in Melbourne my whole life, I work at a gym as a personal trainer and I like to go surfing first thing in the morning."

"Oh come on, there must be more'n that," Armin presses.

"Not really," Jean replies. He's never realised just how boring he makes himself sound and he can feel his cheeks heating up under Armin's scrutiny.

"Well Krista told me that you used to get a guitar out on occasion," Armin says.

"I did yes," Jean admits.

"Why didn't you bring it along the other night?" Armin asks. "I'd like to 'ear you play sometime."

"Really?" Jean asks. He had been about to protest, say that he's not very good but the fact that Armin actually seems interested is too much of a shock to the system.

"Yeah," Armin smiles as his fingers brush Jean's where their hands are resting in the middle of the table.

Jean's heart all but stops as he looks from their hands where their fingers are starting to link. _Holy shit this is actually happening!_ A smile begins to spread over his face and he can feel himself leaning forward, towards Armin and Armin leaning in as well. The distance is closing and Jean really wants to know what it would feel like to kiss those soft looking lips.

"Two orders of house steak; one rare, one medium," the waitress' chirpy voice says, breaking the moment.

Jean blinks for a second, suddenly remembering where they are. "Um yeah," he says. "Mines the rare one."

"Bonzer," the waitress says placing a plate in front of each of them. "Enjoy."

"Holy shit!" Armin marvels once she's gone. "This thing is the size of my face!"

"Told you you'd like this place," Jean laughs.

"I think I'd like anywhere you took me," Armin says smiling and it's as if Jean has been shot through the heart with one of Cupid's arrows. He can't quite believe this is happening because Armin actually seems to be interested in him. The way Armin is looking at him makes his heart skip and he really hopes that the next time he goes to kiss Armin they're not going to be interrupted because, holy hell, does he want to kiss him.

* * *

"And so then we 'ad to 'op out of 'is orchard pretty fast before we were caught, both of us with pockets filled with apples," Armin laughs as they walk up the path to Krista's front door together.

"Did you get in trouble?" Jean asks.

"Nah," Armin replies. "I mean we got caught cause we were, like, eight, and we got a bit of a tellin' off but it were fine. We just 'ad to do some chores 'round the farm and that were the worst of it."

"I bet you were a right tearaway when you were a kid," Jean laughs as they stop just on the porch.

"Lil bit," Armin grins. "So... I 'ad a really good time tonight."

"I did too," Jean says.

"Wanna do sommin' like this again?" Armin asks.

"Definitely," Jean says, hardly caring at how eager he sounds. "Would you like to come surfing with me tomorrow?"

Armin looks at him for a moment but then a huge smile spreads across his lips. "Yeah, I would."

"Bonzer," Jean grins. "So do you wanna meet down on the beach at half five?" It's a tall order and he knows it but at the same time he's too eager to not ask.

"Sounds great," Armin says.

"Goodnight then," Jean says.

"Night," Armin says.

Before Jean realises what he's doing he's closing the distance between the two of them. Armin's eyes slip closed as Jean gets closer. _This is happening, this is actually happening, holy shit this is actually happening!_

A second before their lips connect the door opens next to them and the two of them spring apart. Jean turns to see Krista smiling at them as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth and Jean can feel his cheeks turning scarlet.

"Evening guys, did you have a good night?" she asks.

"Yeah," Armin says smiling up at Jean, "it was great."

"Yeah," Jean agrees. There's a part of him that wonders if Krista interrupted them on purpose and as she looks at him there is a gleam in her eye that suggests he might be right. A second later, though, the look is gone and he thinks he must have been imagining it.

"We're goin' surfin' tomorrow mornin'," Armin says.

"Very nice," Krista says looking pointedly at Jean. _Yeah, she totally opened the door on purpose._

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Armin says and leans up on tip toes to press a quick kiss to Jean's cheek before he disappears inside and Jean's heart skips.

"See you tomorrow," he says dreamily.

"Close your mouth Jean," Krista laughs before disappearing inside herself.

Jean walks back to his car as if in a daze. Armin kissed him. Granted it was on the cheek but still. He waits until he's in the seclusion of his car before he lets out a loud whoop of delight. _Holy shit this is actually happening!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Another cute date 3 hope you enjoy**

Jean can still feel the spot on his cheek where Armin kissed him the next morning as he straps his spare board onto the roof of his car along with his own. Everything feels like a strange and wonderful dream that he really doesn't want to wake up from. He feels like he's floating, the thought of spending time with Armin making him much perkier than he normally would be at five o'clock in the morning.

He's even humming as he drives down to the beach. It's an odd feeling, not one he's experienced in a long time. Armin has literally rolled into his life like a wave of sunshine that has warmed everything that felt cold for a very long time. Everything looks brighter, everything seems better and he can't help but smile when he thinks of Armin and his smile so he'll savour every moment he can with him.

When he gets to the beach Armin is already there waiting for him and that gets him smiling even more. Armin looks a picture, sitting on the edge of the beach in the early morning light. Jean wants to throw his arms around him and hug him tightly but he knows that might be a bit weird so he gets the boards down from the roof and heads over to where Armin is sitting.

"Armin," he calls, "how you going?"

Armin turns and smiles radiantly at him. "'Right."

"You got here early then?"

"Yeah," Armin grins, "fancied a walk first."

"Oh yeah?"

"Got myself some proper shoes and everythin'." Armin says sticking his feet out so Jean can see his flip-flops.

"Ah you got yourself some thongs," he grins.

"Yep."

"Bonzer."

"So shall we get to surfin'?" Armin asks.

"Yeah," Jean replies. "Have you ever surfed before."

Armin grins. "Once or twice."

"So you know the basics about getting out there and everything?" Jean asks.

"More or less."

"And you can stand up on a board?"

"Managed it before."

"Well colour me impressed," Jean grins.

"So you should be."

"And riding a wave? Feet planted, knees bent, arms loose and all that?"

"'ow 'ard can it be?" Armin asks grinning.

"It doesn't sound hard but it can get dangerous out there is you're not careful," Jean says. "I don't want to have to go back to Krista and tell her that you got hurt."

Armin laughs. "Gimme a board."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I'll be fine," Armin replies. He grabs the spare board from Jean and runs down the beach to the water's edge.

Jean hastily darts after him but Armin is too quick and he's stripped off his outer clothes and is on the board in the water before Jean can even blink. Jean watches, completely spellbound as Armin paddles out a way out past the shore. His eyes are fixed on him as he waits for a wave and when one comes he rides it expertly down to the shore as if he's been surfing every day of his life. Jean feels like he's hit the jackpot – Armin is gorgeous, funny, smart and he knows how to surf on top of that!

"'ow was that?" Armin asks, a shit eating grin plastered across his face as he picks his way through the sand over to Jean.

"I think I just got hard," Jean says on an exhale. "Where did you learn how to surf like that?"

"I lived down by the coast," Armin replies. "I used to surf all the time with Eren and his sister Mikasa."

"Right," Jean says.

"When it were summer we were always out on the waves and sometimes we even went out when it were winter."

"Wow!"

"Didn't expect that, did ya?" Armin grins.

"Gonna be honest, no I didn't," Jean replies.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Armin asks.

"I dunno," Jean shrugs. "I just didn't."

"Well I'm glad I shocked you," Armin says. "Shall we carry on then? I bet I can beat you back down 'ere."

"Yeah," Jean says a little dreamily. _Holy shit and he's actually interested in me!_ He grabs his board and follows Armin into the water, a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Jean and Armin spend the rest of the morning together, watching the sun rise higher and higher in the sky as they sit in the ocean. Every so often Jean just stops for a second to look at Armin, feeling this sense of absolute elation. Watching the way he handles a surfboard is like watching an angel. It makes his heart flutter and every time Armin turns to smile at him it only gets worse.

Once they've ridden the waves for a few hours Jean can feel hunger beginning to settle in. He and Armin pack up his car, change into dry clothes and head out to find somewhere to eat. Jean takes him to his favourite café and they find a small secluded corner to sit in after they've ordered their food.

"Sorry I made the assumption that you didn't know how to surf," Jean says once they're sat down.

"Don't be silly, it's fine," Armin smiles. "England ain't exactly well known for bein' the surfin' capital of the world."

"True."

"Just tea and bad weather."

"So is that why you decided to move here?" Jean asks.

"Nah not really?" Armin shrugs. "My grandfather died and he were the only family I 'ad back 'ome, cause my parents died when I were a littlen, and just before 'e died 'e said that 'e wanted me to get to know my other family so I came out to see Krista."

"Oh..."

"I'll go back at some point," Armin says. "Eren'll miss me too much if I stay' ere forever."

"Right," Jean chuckles before a sudden thought comes to mind. _He talks about Eren a lot... maybe they're involved..._ "Um..." He has to ask, he needs to know otherwise he'll keep wondering if he's barking up the wrong tree. "This, ah... this Eren bloke... are you and he... involved?" _God that was so awkward, way to go Jean, you fucking dill!_

"What?" Armin laughs. "No. Eren's my best friend, it would be weird!"

"Right."

"'sides 'e's got a boyfriend," Armin says.

"Sorry," Jean says.

"What for?"

"Assuming again," Jean replies. "I just had to ask otherwise I'd of kept thinking about it."

"It's fine," Armin smiles. "I do talk about 'im a lot so I can understand why you'd ask and why people get confused."

"Um... _are_ you seeing anyone?" Jean asks.

"Am I countin' you in that?" Armin asks.

"What?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'd class this as a second date so I'd say I'm seein' you," Armin says.

"Oh..." A huge smiles spreads across Jean's face. _This is actually happening!_ "That's good cause I like you a lot."

"Good," Armin smiles. "I like you a lot too."

The table they're sitting at is a lot smaller than the one they were at last night so Jean leans over and takes Armin's hand, linking their fingers together. Armin gives Jean's hand a squeeze and smiles at him. Jean looks into his eyes and he knows that he's gone. He's in love with this beautiful accented angel and there is absolutely nothing that he can do to stop it. Then again there isn't anything that he _wants_ to do to stop it.

* * *

After the two of them finish breakfast Armin slips his hand into Jean's linking their fingers together as they walk back along the sand to Jean's car. The conversation flows easily but every so often Jean gets distracted just staring at Armin's face, his lips in particular. He's wanted to kiss him since last night and now there's no one around to interrupt them if he tries again.

"I had an amazin' time," Armin says as they reach Jean's car. That radiant smile is turned to Jean again and he can feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Would you wanna do it again sometimes?" he asks.

"Definitely," Armin replies. "Like I said, I like you... a lot so of course I wanna see you again."

"Bonzer," Jean says smiling. He wraps an arm around Armin's waist.

"I'm guessin' that means good," Armin grins as his hands come to rest lightly on Jean's shoulders.

"It does."

"Good."

They take a moment to just stare at each other, eyes drinking in everything of each other. Jean's eyes keep coming back to Armin's lips. He wants to leans down and kiss him but there's still something stopping him. He's nervous; nervous that someone will interrupt them again, nervous because he hasn't felt like this about anyone in such a long time and Armin has literally come into his life and completely taken over all of his thoughts.

"Can I kiss you?" Armin asks out of the blue.

"What?" Jean asks in response. _Did I just hear that right?_

"I wanna kiss you, just to see what it's like."

Jean's still too surprised to process this. "Well... yeah if you want to I'd like that."

Armin's hands on Jean's shoulders curl into fists around the fabric of his t-shirt. He pushes himself up on tip toes and presses his lips to Jean's. It's a sweet, chaste kiss that steals Jean's breath away instantly. Armin sinks back down to the balls of his feet and Jean's lips are already missing the feeling.

"That was nice," he says a little dreamily.

"Yeah," Armin smiles, "but I think we should try that again, just to make sure."

"Make sure what?"

"Oh I don't give a shit just shut up and kiss me," Armin says.

"Okay," Jean says, leaning down to press his lips to Armin's. A soft moan leaves Armin's throat as Jean's hand tangles in his hair and his tongue flicks over his top lip. Armin opens his mouth, allowing Jean's tongue to tease his own. Neither of them cares about the world around them, they only have eyes for each other as they stand there kissing on the edge of the sand.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy ps sorry about the spider, I didn't like writing about him either**

Ever since Armin kissed him Jean hasn't been able to stop smiling. He feels like he's been walking in a daze all this time; a deliriously happy dream that he doesn't want to wake up from. All he can think about is Armin and when they're not together they're constantly talking, either texting or messaging each other on Facebook or Instagram. Everyone has noticed the change in Jean, even the people he works with have asked why he's smiling so much but he just shrugs and says nothing, his thoughts already on the next time he can see Armin.

His phone buzzes with a text as he lounges on the sofa one afternoon. He picks it up and the smile is instantly there as Armin's name lights up the screen.

 **[2:15pm] FROM ARMIN 3: Managed to escape for a bit, heading over to yours now. Can't wait to see you xxx**

Jean's heart flips. The thought of Armin coming over and being with him alone is amazing. Since they started seeing each other it's been difficult for them to actually get some time alone as someone wants their attention (usually Armin's). It's as if their friends are trying to keep them from being alone long enough to get up to no good. It's nice that they're looking out for Armin (because Jean knows it sure as hell isn't for him) but at the same time it's incredibly frustrating for the both of them).

 **[2:17pm] FROM ME: Cool, can't wait either, see you soon xxx**

He grins to himself and gets to tidying the slight mess in his living room before Armin arrives. Thankfully he's always been quite a tidy person so he's not running around like crazy trying to desperately clean. There is, however, a pile of washing up that he has let stack so he sends another text to Armin to let him know that the door is open so he can just come in when he arrives and gets to work.

It's not long before he hears the front door open so either Armin was halfway there when he sent that text or he ran the whole way over.

"Jean!" he calls. "Where are ya?"

"In the kitchen," Jean calls back.

"Oooh you cookin'?" Armin asks.

"Not yet but I can be," Jean replies chuckling.

"I mean I could definitely eat," Armin says as he comes into the kitchen. "I wanna try that thing you were tellin' me about with the fish and oh my god what the 'ell is that?!" Armin's eyes widen and his gaze seems to be fixed somewhere just above Jean's head.

"The hell is what?" Jean asks, confused as he looks over his shoulder at Armin.

"That!" Armin says pointing up at the ceiling.

Brow furrowed Jean looks round to where he's pointing and it suddenly dawns on him as he looks up at the large spider covering a corner of the ceiling. "Oh that? That's Larry," he replies calmly.

"Oh fantastic," Armin says sarcastically. "That doesn't answer shit!"

"Well he's a spider," Jean says.

"Yes I can see that."

"I don't really know what else to tell you then."

"Maybe why the fuck 'e's in your kitchen!" Armin squeaks.

Jean looks at the spider then back to Armin and shrugs. "Well he hasn't moved in four months and he's in a really awkward place to get at so I just sort of left him there."

"So profound laziness then."

"He's harmless... I think."

"You sure 'e's still alive?" Armin asks still eyeing the spider warily.

"I think so," Jean replies. "I'm not really sure to be honest with you but I sort of don't have the energy to find out so I named him and he just lives here now."

"And you named him Larry?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like Larry," Armin says, eyes still fixed on the unmoving spider.

"As a name?" Jean asks.

"No! I don't like the spider full stop! I don't like 'im as a concept!"

"He's not going to hurt you," Jean chuckles, drying his hands before going over to Armin and pulling him into a hug.

"You don't know!"

Jean presses a kiss to Armin's forehead. "I can't believe you're scared of spiders."

"I'm sorry we don't have ones the size of your face in England," Armin grumbles.

"Well how about we get out of the kitchen and I can make you forget all about him?" Jean suggests leaning in and giving the shell of Armin's ear a teasing nip.

A soft breathy moan escapes Armin's lips as Jean's teeth continue to tease his ear. "Oh god yes!"

"Then come with me," Jean all but purrs, taking Armin's hand and linking their fingers together. He leans down and presses a kiss to Armin's lips before leading him out of the kitchen. He brings Armin into his living room and sits down on the sofa, pulling Armin on top of him and onto his lap.

"Jean..." Armin gasps as one of Jean's hands finds purchase on his backside while the other tangles in his hair.

"Yeah beautiful?"

"Kiss me."

When begged so sweetly like that there's no way that Jean can refuse and he uses the hold he has on Armin's hair so that he can pull him down and press a heated kiss to his lips. The tiniest of whimpers leaves the back of Armin's throat to be swallowed by Jean and the sound is so cute that it goes straight to Jean's cock. He slips the fingers from the hand on Armin's backside up and under the hem of his t-shirt, slowly walking them across his skin.

Armin suddenly jerks back and away from Jean's lips and Jean's hand immediately stops. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothin'," Armin says shaking his head.

"Come on, tell me," Jean says, running his fingers through Armin's hair gently.

"No it's silly."

"Tell me."

"It's just..." Armin begins, his face growing hotter and hotter by the second, "I feel like 'e's watchin' me."

"What?" Jean asks brow furrowed before it dawns on him. "Oh, the spider! He's not, he hasn't moved in months."

"There's still time."

"Come here," Jean says pulling Armin down for another kiss. "He's not going to hurt you, I promise."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Jean replies. "I've been sleeping in the same house as him for ages now."

"That's still not much of a comfort."

"Then let me take your mind off him," Jean says, his hand moving down and slipping under the waistband of Armin's shorts and boxers to grab a handful of his backside.

"J... Jean..." Armin groans, rocking his hips forward and Jean can feel how hard he's becoming. It sends a thrill right through him down to his own cock.

"Yeah?" he gasps as Armin leans forward, pressing kisses along the column of his neck and the underside of his jaw.

"I want you," Armin says between kisses.

"Want you too."

"Then take me," Armin says.

Jean's hand on his backside tightens at his words and a heated moan leaves Armin's lips. He pulls away from Jean's neck to slam their lips together again, his tongue slipping into Jean's mouth. It takes almost everything he has for Jean not to flip their positions and fuck Armin hard into the sofa but he manages to control himself. If he's going to fuck Armin then he's not going to do it on his sofa without any kind of preparation.

"God Armin," Jean groans as he pulls back for air. "You're amazing!"

"Jean..."

Armin's soft moans of his name are making Jean;s cock ache with need. His hand on Armin's backside tightens again as he kisses his neck. His other hand starts pulling Armin's t-shirt up, he wants to get down to skin as swiftly as possible, absolutely desperate for him. One of Armin's hands is in his hair and the other runs down Jean's chest to rub his cock through his shorts. Jean bucks up into Armin's hand, groaning into his neck as he continues to press kisses to every bit of skin he can.

"Oh fuck Jean!" Armin moans.

"Shall we... take this... to... my bedroom?" Jean asks, punctuating his request with hot, open mouthed kisses.

"Oh god yes!" Armin cries, bucking against Jean, desperate for some friction between their cocks.

Jean tightens his hold on Armin and is about to pick him up with they both suddenly hear the front door open.

"Hey Jeanbo!" Connie calls out.

"Ah fuck!" Jean groans, dropping his head onto Armin's shoulder. _Why the hell didn't I lock the door?_

"Jean!" Connie calls again as he comes into the living room. His grin is already splitting his face and it gets even wider as he sees Armin. "G'day Armin, what are you doing here?"

Armin looks at Jean, who looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car, and looks back to Connie. From the position that he and Jean are in it should be really obvious what he's doing here as Jean's hand is still down the back of his shorts. However Connie doesn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed and hasn't seemed to noticed so he can probably just lie his way out of this without ending up arousing suspicion.

"'angin' out," he offers and Connie seems to accept this without question.

"Well as you're both here do you wanna come down to the beach?" he asks. "The girls are out and Sasha's looking spunk! I was thinking of getting a barbie going."

"Do you wanna?" Jean asks.

"I mean we could," Armin replies. "Already been interrupted."

"True," Jean sighs. Thankfully the appearance of Connie has killed any kind of erection he had and he can stand up without looking odd. "Yeah we'll come."

"Bonzer!" Connie whoops. "Let's go then."

"Okay," Jean says, extracting his hand from Armin's boxers and helping him to straighten his clothes.

"By the way what were you guys doing when I got here? Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Connie says as Jean grabs his keys. Both he and Armin look at each other, neither sure what to say in response to that.

"Um..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Well it wouldn't be one of my SNK fics if there wasn't a little bit of Eren and Levi in it haha hope you enjoy**

Strangely enough it's incredibly difficult for Jean and Armin to get any time alone with each other (probably has something to do with the fact that Connie can't keep his big mouth shut and told _everyone_ about what he had walked in on). Whether by fate, chance or just their friends being colossal shit-heels, every time they try to spend some time alone with each other they keep getting interrupted. People keep walking in on them, Jean has to go to work, or the phone rings, something always happens to keep them from doing anything more than just kissing. It's annoying because both of them really _really_ want to be able to do more. There's a need, a burning desire budding under the skin that both Jean and Armin are desperate to satisfy and only the other can help them do that properly.

So when Jean gets a text from Armin saying that Ymir and Krista have gone out for the evening, leaving him all alone, he practically runs over to the house in the hopes to find Armin completely his for an uninterrupted evening. An entire night with him, completely alone, means he can finally enjoy spending some quality time with his boyfriend.

As soon as he knocks on the door it's yanked open and Armin launches himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. Jean kisses back with equal force, pulling Armin close and twisting the fingers of one hand into his hair to deepen the kiss. A soft moan sounds from the back of Armin's throat that turns into a whimper of protests as Jean pulls away for breath.

"Hi beautiful," he pants grinning.

"Hey yourself," Armin says returning his grin.

"That was a very nice greeting," Jean observes.

"Been waitin' for this," Armin says.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Armin replies with a coy smile, "it's been way too long since we 'ad some time alone."

"Isn't it just."

"Come on in," Armin says taking Jean's hand, "before I try to jump you on the porch."

"Alright," Jean grins, his heart already hammering at the prospect of having Armin this desperate for him. He allows himself to be dragged inside and shoved against the sofa where Armin straddles his hips and begins kissing him furiously again.

"Oh my god Armin," Jean groans.

"Yeah?" Armin chuckles, taking Jean's earlobe in his teeth and gives it a playful bite.

"You're so gorgeous!"

"So are you," Armin says.

Jean lets his head fall back against the top of the sofa with a soft _thunk_ and allows himself to be swept up in the pleasure. All he can think about is the feeling of Armin's lips against his, the way Armin moves in his lap... the sound of the weirdest music ever coming from the speakers of Armin's laptop.

"What the fuck is this?" Jean asks, laughing.

Armin pulls away with a raised eyebrow. "Well it was goin' to be a blowjob but then you started talkin'."

"No not that," Jean laughs. "The music! What the fuck is a combine harvester?"

"It's kinda like a tractor and that's The Wurzles," Armin says.

"The what?"

"The Wurzles."

"That still doesn't explain much," Jean says.

"It's music, you know, from where I'm from," Armin says.

"If you say _that's_ music."

"I didn't say it were 'igh brow music I just said it were from where I'm from," Armin says as he leans backwards to turn it off.

"What the fuck even is your country?" Jean asks.

"Jason Donovan," Armin counters.

"Do not mock the Donovan," Jean says.

"Besides it's not like I'm super into it or anythin' I just like listenin' to it every now and again and thinkin' about 'ome," Armin shrugs.

Jean brushes a lock of blond behind Armin's ear and kisses the tip of his nose. "You're just a big ol' softie at heart, ain't ya?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me," Armin says before leaning down again and pressing his lips to Jean's.

Jean wastes no time in sinking his fingers into Armin's hair, deepening the kiss. He didn't come here to be distracted by music, he came to be distracted by the softness of Armin's lips, his playful fingers and the way his body feels pressed up against his in a way that allows Jean to feel every curve and contour of his beautiful frame. He can feel Armin's cock beginning to stir in his shorts and he bucks his hips up to put some friction between them and Armin pulls away with a loud moan.

"Jesus, fuck! Jean!"

"God Armin, I need you," Jean groans into the crook of Armin's neck as he presses kisses to every bit of smooth skin he possibly can. "I need you so badly."

"Then 'urry yup and take your shirt off," Armin says, his hands tugging instantly at the hem of Jean's t-shirt.

Jean lets go of Armin briefly and allows his shirt to be pulled up and off where it is thrown to the floor. He wastes no more time ridding Armin of his own t-shirt, throwing it down with his own. His hands are back in Armin's hair, pulling him in for another heated kiss and pressing their bodies right up against one another. The skin on skin contact has him moaning into Armin's mouth as he slips his tongue passed kiss swollen lips.

Armin is bucking against his hips, grinding against him and making Jean so hard. His hands are grabbing at Armin's backside, pulling him and guiding his thrusts as he meets each and every one of them. He desperately needs the final barrier of their clothes gone so he reluctantly lets go of Armin's backside and reaches down to begin undoing the buttons on his shorts.

"Oh god Jean," Armin groans, unable to stop himself from wantonly rutting against Jean's lap.

"Armin!"

Jean is just about to plunge his hand into Armin's boxers to grab his cock when the sudden sound of the Skype ringtone fills the room. Both of them stop for a second and look at each other. It's ironic really, that Jean is getting interrupted by someone probably not even on the same continent. Armin looks over his shoulder at the computer but Jean takes hold of his chin and turns his face so that he can kiss his lips once more.

"Ignore it," he begs.

"It's someone from 'ome, no one else is likely to be Skypin' me," Armin says.

"Fine," Jean groans, reluctantly letting go of Armin so that he can lean over and look properly at the computer screen. Jean wants nothing more than to pull Armin back to him but he controls the urge. He doesn't want to be _that_ guy and it's clear that Armin is just as frustrated about this as he is.

"It's Eren," Armin says.

"From back home?" Jean asks although of course he means from back home, what a stupid question.

"Yeah, I gotta answer it," Armin says. "'e always tells me when 'e's goin' to call so it must be somethin' important for 'im to be callin' out the blue like this."

"Put your shirt on first," Jean says leaning forward to grab their fallen clothes as Armin goes to answer the call.

"What?" Armin asks turning to Jean getting a face full of t-shirt. "Right, well you put yours on too or 'e'll ask question."

"Wait I don't need to be..." Jean begins but before he can finish that thought Armin has hit answer.

"Eren, everythin' alright?" Armin asks, hastily pulling his t-shirt back on."

"Armin," a thick accented voice sobs. "You there?"

"Eren what's wrong?" Armin asks.

"I just," Eren hiccups. "I'm sorry but I just got the parcel you sent and I missed you so fuckin' much."

"Oh you silly sod," Armin laughs. "I thought it were somethin' important."

"It is important!" Eren cries. "You're all the way over there and I'm not."

"I'm comin' back 'ome for Christmas," Armin says.

"But that's ages away!"

"It'll be no time," Armin assures him. "Anyway 'ow's Mikasa?"

Eren rolls his eyes. "She's got this tight t-shirt wearin' American boyfriend called Bryce who wears an 'onest to god cowboy 'at."

"Oh yeah?"

"'e's a knob," Eren says.

"You just don't like 'im cause 'e's datin' 'er," Armin says.

"I thought you said she was his sister," Jean mutters, leaning close to Armin's ear.

"She is," he replies.

"Who you talkin' to?" Eren asks.

"Jean," Armin replies.

"Who?"

"You know I told you I started seein' someone," Armin says and pulls Jean into shot so that he can be seen by the green eyed man on the screen. "'e came over to keep my company cause me cousin and 'er girlfriend are out tonight."

"G'day," Jean says, waving awkwardly and thanking his lucky stars that he managed to put his shirt back on in time.

"You datin' a criminal for?" Eren asks.

"Don't be 'orrible, not all Australians are criminals," Armin chides.

"He is right though," Jean says. "Far enough back my dad's side were arsonists and my mum's side were murderers."

Armin stares at him for a second. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah you're fine," Jean says and presses a quick kiss to Armin's forehead.

"As long as 'e treat you right otherwise I'll 'ave to come over there and beat 'im up," Eren says.

"You really goin' to fly 'alf way round the world just to beat 'im up?" Armin asks incredulously.

"Course I would," Eren says.

Armin rolls his eyes and is about to say something else when a man with a dark undercut appears on screen. If Jean had thought Armin was hard to understand what came out of this man's mouth was completely unintelligible.

"'Right Levi," Armin says.

The man, Levi, speaks again and Jean assumes that they are words but he can't be sure, the accent is so thick.

"Oh this is Jean, my new fella," Armin says in response and Jean waves awkwardly again, trying not to marvel at the fact that Armin can understand him.

"G'day."

Levi studies Jean for a moment before saying something and laughing to himself. Jean doesn't catch a word of it.

"What did he say?" he asks Armin.

"'e says you looks like 'is favourite 'orse," Armin grins.

"Thanks..." Jean says. He's not sure if that's a compliment or not but he'll take it as one for now.

"Anyway en't you got work?" Armin asks.

"Oh yeah," Eren says as if it's only just occurred to him. "Can I call you again later when I get 'ome."

"Message me first, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Levi," Armin says and gets something mumbled in return. The screen goes dark as the call is ended and Armin turns round to face Jean. "Sorry 'bout that, I didn't think it were just goin' to be 'im cryin' about 'ow much 'e misses me."

"It's alright," Jean says pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Who was the bloke with him?"

"Oh that were Levi, 'is fella," Armin replies. "Wants to get in the Guinness Book o' Records for 'aving the fastest tractor in the world."

"Why though?"

Armin shrugs. "Overcompensating cause e's five foot three and 'e's only got one ball."

"What?"

"You 'eard me," Armin replies. "Guess Eren lives with 'im all the time now."

"Thought he lived with his mum and his siter," Jean says.

"Guess not anymore."

"Are they as weird as he is?" Jean asks after a pause.

"Who?"

"The mum and the sister."

"Same person."

"What?"

"I'm kiddin'," Armin laughs.

"Thank god," Jean says placing a hand over his heart.

"Or am I?" Armin teases as he closes Skype.

"I hope so," Jean grins before looking at Armin's background. It's an old, grainy photo, obviously scanned onto the computer, of a blond child of no more than four, naked, covered in mud and sitting on the back of a huge pig, grinning like a maniac. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Armin smiles. "I loved that pig. I were gutted when 'e died but then we 'ad bacon for like three months and I got over it."

"I'd like to see where you're from," Jean says, running his fingers through Armin's hair.

Armin shrugs. "Come with me, if you like."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah come to Cornwall," Armin smiles. "I'll take you out scrumpin'."

"That sounds dirty," Jean sniggers.

"You 'ave no idea," Armin grins.

"You going to tell me what it is?"

"I think its funnier if you don't know," Armin replies, "'specally if the rozzers show up."

"The what?"

"The police."

Jean chuckles. "And you say I'm a criminal."


	8. Chapter 7

**Bless 'em, Jean and Armin just can't catch a break, hope you enjoy :D**

Being able to call Armin his boyfriend is like a strange and wonderful dream come true for Jean. He hasn't had anyone he would consider a boyfriend for a really long time and Armin is the sweetest, funniest person he could have ever asked to land into his life. He can't believe his luck when he thinks about Armin and the fact that he actually wants to be with Jean out of everyone he could have chosen just makes Jean's heart skip.

Jean knows he's smitten. He is totally smitten with every little thing about Armin the more he gets to know him. He even finds himself dreaming about being with Armin when he's at work. The thought of going home and being able to see Armin is more often than not when gets him through the day. They still haven't had the opportunity to be on their own and distraction free long enough to go more than just kissing and heavy petting but Jean is just happy that he gets to call Armin his. However there is a desire, an expectation under the skin for both of them showing that they want more.

Tonight is no different. Jean finishes work, dashes home for a quick shower, before he's off to Ymir and Krista's to see Armin. They're not going to be _alone_ alone but just getting to see him after a long day is enough.

He knocks on the front door humming absently to himself and before he knows it Ymir is opening it. A huge grin spreads across her face when she sees him.

"G'day Jeanbo."

"G'day."

"You here to see Armin?"

"Well I sure as shit ain't here to see you," he replies, grinning cheekily.

Ymir throws her head back and laughs loudly. "Come on in," she says stepping aside to let him in.

"Thanks."

"So how's it all going with him?" Ymir asks as she closes the front door behind him.

"It's great," Jean says, immediately smiling.

"Strewth, look at you," Ymir cackles, "grinning like a love sick teenager! I haven't seen you smile like this in a long time so something must be going right."

"Well..." Jean blushes.

"No seriously," Ymir says, "I haven't seen you look this happy in so long I thought you'd forgotten how to smile. It's him, isn't it? Your blond bombshell?"

"Um..."

"Come on," Ymir presses giving his shoulder a playful punch. "You can't hide it from me, I know you too well."

"Yeah I wish you didn't," Jean says giving her a punch of his own in return.

"You're pretty when you're grumpy," Ymir sings.

"And you're a dill."

"It's so fun to tease you," she laughs, "especially when you're all loved up."

"Yeah yeah."

"Even people at work have noticed."

"I know," Jean groans but smiles all the same. "Ah! He's in my head and so is that fucking song!"

"What fucking song?" Ymir asks, brow furrowed.

"The one about the combine harvester."

"What in the seventh hell is a combine harvester?"

"Tractor."

"Alright then."

Just as Jean is about to try and make his escape Krista comes into the hallway. She smiles sweetly when she sees him. "G'day Jean, you here to see Armin?"

"Um yeah."

"He'll be down in a sec, he's just in the shower at the moment," Krista says. "Mind if I have a quick word beforehand."

"Um... sure," Jean says suddenly feeling like a naughty child who's about to be told off for something.

"Don't look so nervous," Krista laughs when she catches the look of terror on his face.

"Sorry," Jean says as he follows both her and Ymir into the living room. He's beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable by the second. He knows this is going to be a talk about Armin and he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about what she's going to say. Krista takes a seat, as does Ymir while Jean stands awkwardly.

"Sit down," Krista says with a sweet smile.

"Okay." He perches on the edge of the sofa, just as awkwardly and ready to make a run for it if need be.

"So things are going well with you and Armin," she says.

Jean rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah."

"That's good." The way she and Ymir are sitting opposite him make it feel like some kind of intervention and that only serves to make him more uncomfortable but nothing prepares him for what she says next. "Have you had sex yet?"

"N... no," Jean splutters. Well that came out of nowhere and thankfully he can tell her the truth (although he has enough good sense not to add _but not for lack of trying_ ).

"And what are your intentions?" she asks.

"What?"

"Because Armin is a sweetie and I don't want to see him get hurt," she continues as if he hadn't spoken.

"What?"

"I know you're my friend but Armin's family and I don't want to think that you'd hurt him, she says.

"I have no intention of hurting him," Jean says hurriedly before she can continue.

"That's good," she smiles.

"I don't exactly have a long term plan and I've only been seeing him about a month or so but I want to make him as happy as I possibly can," Jean says. He hasn't exactly thought about any kind of long term goal before because he doesn't know how long Armin plans to hang around in Melbourne for but, while he's there, Jean plans to make him as happy as possibly.

"I'm so glad," Krista says smiling. "Like I said I didn't imagine that you'd do anything like that but I just wanted to check because he is my family after all."

"Of course."

"Are you finished interrogatin' my boyfriend?" Armin's voice asks from the living room doorway. Jean turns to see him standing there, his hair still a little damp from the shower and looking so gorgeous that Jean can feel his ears heating up the longer he looks.

"I wasn't interrogating him," Krista giggles.

"Then why's 'e look so nervous?" Armin asks.

"I think that's just his face," Ymir teases.

"Sure," Armin says shaking his head. He grabs hold of Jean's hand and pulls him to his feet. "I'm gonna take 'im now before you put 'im off so see you later."

"Have fun," Ymir grins as Armin pulls Jean out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Jean follows obediently, allowing himself to be pulled along until they are inside Armin's room. He closes the door and pushes Jean up against it, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. Jean allows himself to be swept up in the pleasure of Armin's lips against his and the feeling of his lithe body in his arms.

"G'day," Jean says as they break apart for air.

"'right."

"That's not going to happen you know," Jean says, running his fingers through Armin's silky hair. "I'm not going to be put off."

"Good," Armin smiles.

"I've been waiting all day to be able to do this," Jean says, leaning down to capture Armin's lips again. Immediately Armin parts his lips and his tongue snakes out to flick over Jean's top lip. A low moan sounds from the back of Jean's throat and he can't stop his hands from wandering down Armin's back to grasp his backside, making Armin pull away and gasp softly.

"Oh god Jean, I want you!"

"Fuck me, I want you too," Jean hisses. He slips his hands into Armin's shorts and boxers, relishing how good Armin's smooth skin feel against his palms.

"Then take me."

Jean is about to pick Armin up and throw him down on his bed when he hears movement from outside and remembers that they aren't completely alone. He pulls away from Armin's lips again, panting heavily. "Should we be doing this?" he asks.

"What?"

"I mean Ymir and Krista are here..."

A smirk crosses Armin's face. "Well," he reaches up on his tiptoes to graze his teeth over Jean's earlobe, "we'll just 'ave to be quiet then, won't we?"

All the breath leaves Jean's lungs in a rush. "Okay..." He allows himself to be pulled off the door, dragged over to Armin's bed and thrown down onto the mattress. He stares up at Armin, his head bathed in a halo of the setting sun from outside, and he looks almost ethereal. _How am I so fucking lucky?_

Armin strips his shirt off in one fluid motion, letting it fall to the floor and Jean thanks his lucky stars that Armin wants him of all people. Armin leans down to press feather light kisses up his neck from his jaw to his ear. It is taking everything in Jean to remain calm but he's already painfully hard and just feeling Armin against him is amazing.

"Jean..."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna feel your cock in me," Armin whispers, his breath ghosting passed Jean's ear.

Whether it's nerves because it seems as if this is actually happening or whether it's _those_ words said in _that_ accent but it happens before he can stop himself. A snort of laughter sounds from his throat and Armin pulls back to fix him with one of the most unimpressed looks Jean has ever seen.

"Look I know my accent's not sexy but can you not laugh at me, it kinda kills the mood," Armin says.

"I'm so sorry," Jean says. He's blown it. He's fucking blown it and there might be no coming back from it.

"So you should be," Armin grumbles folding his arms over his chest and scowling.

"I'm so sorry," Jean says again, wrapping his arms around Armin and pulling him close to his chest. "You're just so cute."

"Great because 'cute' is what you want to 'ear when you're tryin' to 'ave sex with your boyfriend," Armin pouts.

"I'm sorry." Jean places a finger under Armin's chin and tilts his face upwards so that he can press a soft kiss to his lips, which Armin slowly melts into. "I'm just nervous and you're so gorgeous."

"Keep talkin'," Armin says, grinning and wrapping his arms around Jean's neck.

"I just wasn't expecting it," Jean says. "I'm not used to doing stuff like this."

"What?"

Jean shrugs. "Talking dirty and stuff."

"Try it," Armin says with a cheeky grin.

"What?"

"Give it a go."

"Okay..." _Oh shit this is actually fucking happening!_ "If you don't behave I'm going to punish you."

"Ooh what you going to make me do?" Armin asks, grinning from ear to ear.

 _Fuck! I hadn't thoughts this far ahead! Just say anything, what's the worst that can happen?_ "Um... make you take out the bins?" _That. That's the worst thing that can happen. Well done you fucking dill._

"Wow..." Armin says flatly. "That really gets my motor runnin', that do."

"I'm sorry that was weird," Jean says grimacing.

"Maybe this is somethin' you and I just don't do," Armin says with a kind smile.

"The dirty talk or sex because I can live without the dirty talk," Jean laughs.

"Well," Armin says, his fingers slipping under the hem of Jean's shirt to creep up over his abdominal muscles, "we can pick up where we left off if you like."

"Yes please," Jean says lacing his fingers in Armin's hair and pulling him in for another open mouthed kiss.

They waste no time being tentative; tongues collide and hands roam as Jean flips their positions so that Armin is underneath him. He begins kissing a trail down Armin's neck to his chest. Soft gasps are falling from Armin's lips and he's thrusting up ever so slightly and Jean can feel his cock stirring. He blows cool air over one of Armin's nipples, making him arch off the bed and sink his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle a moan.

Whoever it is who lets out a high pitched moan from next door is either not trying to cover their sounds or they aren't doing a very good job because the sound reverberates through the wall. Both Jean and Armin stop and look at each other.

"Was that...?" Jean asks, unable to actually say the words lest his head explodes.

Another moan sounds through the wall and Armin sniggers. "My cousin gettin' fucked by 'er girlfriend? Yeah probably."

"Knowing that we can hear them probably means that they can hear us," Jean says as more moans, groans and the sound of a bed creaking meet his ears.

"Probably," Armin laughs. "Also I don't know 'ow I feel about the idea of 'aving sex when I know my cousin's gettin' fucked in the other room."

"Makes sense."

"Maybe this _is_ just somethin' you and I don't do," Armin says as Jean lies down on the mattress next to him. He runs his finger through Armin's hair again, relishing how soft it is, before pulling him into a long, slow kiss.

"We'll find some time when we're alone eventually," he assures him.

"'ope so."


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's a nice start to the week, hope you enjoy it :D**

Jean has no idea how this happened. He keeps going over the whole thing again and again in his head and he still has absolutely no idea how having Armin come over to his so they can stick on a movie and not watch it turned into everyone else arriving at his house to hang out before he's had the chance to even kiss Armin. There was no invitation, no 'hey let's all get together for the night'. At no point did those words come out of his mouth or Armin's and it sort of just happened so he can't even pinpoint the blame on one person (although he's going to blame Ymir – when in doubt always blame Ymir, it's usually her fault).

He can hear Connie's voice from the living room and a vein begins throbbing in his temple. This was _not_ supposed to happen. This was so far beyond what was supposed to happen tonight. Even Armin is as annoyed as he is. Normally when they all hang out Armin's very talkative but tonight, ever since the others turned up, he's been uncharacteristically quiet. It almost makes Jean want to try and get rid of Larry the spider just to have everyone else run away as Jean took him outside. Although Armin would probably be included in that everyone. He joins Jean in the kitchen, clearly as sick of everyone else as he is if he's willing to be in the same room as the spider for longer than thirty seconds.

"I 'ave no idea how this 'appened," Armin says as he wraps his arms around Jean's waist and buries his head into his chest. "I was really lookin' forward to spendin' the night alone with you."

"I was too," Jean says tilting Armin's face up so he can look at him. Since moving to Melbourne he's become a bit more sun kissed and the new glow to his skin makes his eyes and hair stand out even more. He's so beautiful that Jean can't bring himself to look away.

"You think we'll ever get some time alone together?" Armin asks leaning in and pressing himself up against Jean's chest so he can feel every muscle. It's clear what Armin is implying with that and it makes Jean's heat skip.

"I... I hope so," Jean stammers. _Holy shit, he's so close..._

"I mean," Aarmin says teasing his bottom lip with his teeth, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "we're alone now."

"So we are," Jean says with a smirk as he catches on. "We won't be for long though."

"So stop wastin' time and kiss me."

Jean doesn't need to be told twice. He runs his fingers through Armin's hair and leans down to kiss him. Armin's hands immediately come up to tangle in Jean's hair to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. The hand not in Armin's hair comes to rest on the small of his back, keeping their bodies pressed together. Jean loves the feeling of having Armin pressed against him and it's so good to hear the soft whimpers from the back of Armin's throat that he completely forgets the rest of the world.

That is until "Oh my god, they're getting it on in the kitchen!" Sasha yells.

"Fuck!" Jean groans as he pulls away from Armin's lips. He could kill Sasha, along with the rest of them.

Before either he orArmin can get a handle on the situation practically everyone has run into the kitchen to see the two of them locked in each other's embrace, too stunned to move. Once again Jean finds himself wondering how the fuck this even happened as everyone stares at them like they're exhibitions in an art gallery.

"What's going on in here then?" Ymir asks, a shit eating grin on her face. She knows exactly what's going on (partially thanks to Sasha yelling but mostly because the position they're in doesn't exactly say innocent, not with Jean's hand down the back of Armin's shorts).

"They were getting it on," Sasha giggles again.

"I will end you," Jean tells her.

"What?" Krista growls, glaring at Jean. It's not a sight he's used to seeing on her and it's a little unnerving.

"Oh come on!" Armin cries. "It's not as if we've only been seein' each other for a day!"

"Not the point," Krista says.

"Very much the point," Armin replies.

"Can't believe you were just going to go at it," Connie laughs, shaking his head.

"Well that was the original plan for the evening," Armin says, "but then you all showed up."

"Say what?" Krista's voice drops dangerously.

"You know what, I've had enough of this," Jean says. He turns to Armin. "Do you wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow. No one else, just me and you?"

"Yeah," Armin replies smiling.

"And you lot," Jean says turning to the rest of them, "can fuck off for the evening."

Krista opens her mouth to protest but before she can say anything Marco jumps in. "Yeah, come on guys, we should let them have an evening to themselves."

"Thank you Marco," Armin says.

"Now shall we all get out of my kitchen and go watch this film?" Jean offers. "Or is someone going to help me get rid of my other unwanted guest?"

A series of mumbles and mutters fill the air as the others all trudge out of the kitchen and back to the living room. As soon as they're alone again Armin grabs the collar of Jean's shirt and pulls him down into a heated kiss. Jean is immediately swept away by the taste of Armin and he kisses him back just as fiercely, wrapping an arm around Armin's waist to pull him close.

"Thank you," Armin says.

"What for?"

"For being you," Armin smiles. He takes Jean's hand, tangling their fingers together and leading him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jean smiles to himself as he follows, already dreaming about the following night.

* * *

The next evening when Jean arrives at Krista and Ymir'ss house Armin is the one who answers the door. He looks absolutely stunning, the early evening sun shining off his hair and making it glow. Jean's heart almost stops and he feels his breath still in his throat. It only gets worse when Armin smiles.

"'right?"

"H... hey," Jean croaks, his voice sticking in his throat.

"Shall we go?" Armin asks.

"Yeah," Jean replies. "Krista not around?"

"She's upstairs with Ymir," Armin grins.

"What? No third degree interrogation?" Jean chuckles.

"Not tonight."

"Wow."

"Guess your outburst last night was actually taken to 'eart," Armin says.

"Let's go before they change their mind," Jean says.

"Yes please."

* * *

Dinner is an easy affair; conversation flows and it's nice to know that, for once, they're not going to be interrupted. Jean can't take his eyes off Armin, he looks so beautiful and so angelic that he's worried if he looks away then the illusion will be shattered and they'll be disturbed by Connie or Sasha or any of the rest of their friends.

But they aren't. The only person to pop up in their little bubble is the waitress when she brings their food. All throughout their meal there is a tense excitement hanging in their air between them. Neither of them says anything but they both know what is going to happen once they leave the restaurant. It's on Jean's mind and he knows it's on Armin's too as he feels Armin's ankle rubbing against his calf under the table.

Once they leave the restaurant it's still relatively light so Jean drives out to some cliffs along the coastline. The sun is just beginning to set as he parks up, wraps his arm around Armin's shoulder and pulls him close. He presses a kiss to his forehead as they look to the horizon and watch the sun begin to set.

Armin sighs, content. "This is nice."

"It is, isn't it?" Jean agrees.

"Thank you," Armin says.

"For what?"

"For everything," Armin replies. "For tonight, you getting everyone to leave us alone for the evening and for jut deciding that you wanted to take a chance on me when you could probably have your pick of people."

"It should be me who's thanking you," Jean says.

"Why?"

Jean turns to face him, brushing a lock of his hair behind his ear. "Because you, Armin Arert, are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I thank every day that I have you in my life, I love you." It's out of his mouth before he really has the chance to think about it but he realises that he doesn't regret it.

"What?" Armin asks, staring at him with wide eyes, unable to believe that Jean actually said that.

Jean smiles and leans in to kiss his lips softly. "I said I'm in love you and I have been for some time."

A smile spreads over Armin's lips. "I love you too."

"Sorry it took me so long to tell you," Jean says.

"Well it's not like we've 'ad a lot of privacy," Armin laughs.

"True."

"But..." Armin smirks, looking around for a second before fixing his burning gaze on Jean, "we're alone now."

"That we are," Jean says and leans in close so that he can press his lips to Armin's.

It's a sweet kiss that turns heated very quickly as Armin parts his lips so that Jean's tongue can flick over his. A soft, encouraging whimper sounding from the back of Armin's throat allows Jean's hands to wonder down over Armin's chest and up the inside of his thigh. The whimpers becomes moans and before Jean knows what's happening Armin is trying to pull his t-shirt up and off.

"Shall we take this to the back seat?" Armin asks.

"We can," Jean relies between kisses. "I did hope that it would be somewhere more romantic than the back seat of my car."

"You wanna take the chance that we won't be interrupted at yours?" Armin chuckles.

"True but I think my diva strop might have put a stop to that," Jean laughs.

"Good point."

"So why don't we head back to mind and then we can really have some fun," Jean suggests, grinning.

Armin hums in approval. "Please, but kiss me once more first," he says and pulls Jean in close again.

"That I can do," he says, slipping a hand around the back of Armin's head.

The second before their lips touch both of them hear a sound from outside the car, the sound of a twig snapping and they jump away from each other.

"What were that?!" Armin asks.

"Probably nothing," Jean replies. "Just a bird or something."

"Yeah but what if it were a dingo?" Armin asks, casting his eyes around outside in the dying light.

"Highly unlikely, this is an urban area," Jean chuckles.

"Yeah but..."

Jean pulls him into a kiss, cutting him off. "Don't worry so much, you're fine."

"You sure?"

"Trust me. As long as I'm here, you'll be fine."

Armin leans in and steals himself another kiss. "Take me back to yours then."

"Gladly."


	10. Chapter 9

**Didn't realise until just know that this was a day early, oh well :D hope you all enjoy it**

It barely takes any time at all for them to get back to Jean's house but every second that their hands and lips aren't on one another's feels like an eternity. Both of them are itching to be at Jean's, in his bedroom and without clothes. It's been so long now that the both of them are filled with anticipation and Jean really hopes that he doesn't fuck it up and disappoint Armin after all this waiting.

He's not the only one either; Armin finds himself worrying about the same thing. The butterflies are taking over, giving way to doubt and the worry is taking over. What if they've both been waiting too long, thinking about it too much, wanting it too much? What if in the end it comes down to it and it's a complete failure?

Then Jean looks over at Armin as he turns off the engine and Armin smiles back at him, melting away all his doubt. He loves Armin and Armin loves him so there's nothing to say that this is going to be a let-down.

"So are you gonna take me inside then or what?" Armin asks as Jean continues to stare at him.

"Yeah," Jean says. "Sorry, I just wanted to look at you for a little longer."

"You can look at me upstairs all you like," Armin smirks. He leans in and presses a kiss to Jean's lips. "I might even be naked if you want."

"Now that sounds like an idea I can get behind," Jean grins, running his fingers through Armin's hair.

"Pun intended?" Armin asks.

"I want to show you something first," Jean says.

"Right," Armin says, elongating the word as he studies Jean through narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"It's a good something I promise," Jean says. "Close your eyes and trust me."

"Well that's terrifyin'," Armin says but does as he's told all the same. "Wanna tell me what is all this about?" he asks as Jean helps him out of the car and leads him inside the house, covering his eyes with his warm hands.

"You'll see," Jean says.

"Can't you just tell me?" Armin asks.

"Okay, open them," Jean tells him and removes his hands.

Armin opens his eyes and finds himself staring at the kitchen. "What am I supposed to be lookin' at?"

Jean laughs. "Look up."

Armin does as he's told and then it hits him exactly what he's supposed to be looking at. "You got rid of the spider!"

"Took some doing and it was an eventful afternoon but, yes, I got rid of the spider," Jean says.

"What you mean by eventful?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Jean asks.

"Is it gross?" Armin asks.

"Kinda."

"Then no thanks," Armin chuckles.

"Fine by me," Jean says privately thinking that he would rather not relive the sudden spider birth that happened on his kitchen floor.

"You're amazin'," Armin says turning to face him and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jean says. "Now I can take you upstairs."

"Please."

Without another word Jean picks Armin up, catching his arm under the back of his knees and princess carries him up the stairs to his bedroom. Both of them giggling like love sick idiots until Jean pushes the door open and carries Armin inside, over to the huge window that overlooks the beach. The moon is glinting off the water and Armin spends a moment just staring at it in awestruck wonder.

"Wow!"

"Nice, isn't it?"

"God, I can only imagine what this looks like in the daylight," Armin says.

"It's even better in a lightning storm," Jean says. "I bought this place for the view. As soon as I saw it I just fell in love with it. Kind of like you," he adds after a pause, kissing the tip of Armin's nose.

Armin laughs softly and kisses his cheek in return. "You finally got me in your bedroom and you're lookin' at the view?"

"I'm looking at _a_ view," Jean replies, his gaze fixed on Armin's.

"Then take me to bed and fuck me like you know you been wantin' to all this time," Armin says.

"With pleasure."

Jean carries Armin over to his bed and lays him down, his lips instantly finding his. It's taken this long for them to finally get to it and a part of Jean wants to savour every moment slowly but before he realises what's happening both his shirt and Armin's are on the floor and he's moaning into Armin's mouth with the skin on skin contact. His hands are wandering everywhere, exploring every single curve and contour of Armin's body while Armin's hands run up and down the length of his back.

"God Jean," Armin groans as he bucks his hips up and Jean can feel his cock straining against his jeans, begging for attention. "Jean, please..."

"Please what?" he asks. He's pretty sure that he knows what's about to come out of Armin's mouth but his brain isn't computing.

"Lemme suck your cock," Armin pants sitting up, his hands flying down to the buttons on Jean's jeans.

"Holy shit yes!" He had not been expecting that and there is no laughter this time. This time all he can do is stare at Armin, wide eyed, as he pushes Jean back so that he's lying against the pillows and straddles his hips. He swallows as Armin presses kisses down his stomach as his fingers work open his jeans.

Once open Jean struggles out of both of them and his boxers. He can feel his cheeks heating up as Armin's eyes rake over his entire body, fixing for longer on his erection. His gaze flicks up to Armin's face and sees him swallow and lick his lips as he looks at Jean's cock, hunger blazing in his eyes.

"You okay?" Jean asks when the silence has stretched on for a little too long.

"Y... yeah," Armin stammers.

"You sure?"

Armin shakes himself out of his stupor. "Yeah," he smiles. "Sorry... I just been thinkin' about seein' you naked for so long now, actually gettin' the chance to do it... just needed to take a moment."

Jean reaches over and pulls Armin into another kiss. "Can I see you?" he asks.

"Okay," Armin grins and gets off the bed. With a cheeky smirk he slowly strips out of his jeans, putting on a show. Jean's cock is in his hand, slowly stroking it as he watches Armin rid himself off his boxers and turns to face Jean again.

"My god you're stunning!" Jean groans.

"You got lube?" Armin asks.

"Y... yeah." Jean can't believe his luck as he scrambles to find the lube and a condom from the top draw of his bedside table. After all the waiting he's finally going to be able to feel Armin writhing beneath him.

"Good."

He takes the lube from Jean and, looking directly into his eyes, squirts some of it onto his hand. He coats his fingers in it and licks his lips before positioning himself between Jean's legs. He takes hold of Jean's cock and without any further ado takes it right to the back of his throat. Jean's eyes widen as he watches Armin begin to bob up and down on his cock as his other hand goes to his backside.

The moan that reverberates down the length of Jean's cock is glorious and Jean assumes that he's started fingering himself open. On the one hand he would have liked to be the one to take Armin apart with his fingers but he'll quite happily have Armin do it if it means he gets to feel every tiny moan going up the length of his cock.

"Oh god!" he groans, letting his head fall back against the pillows as he winds his fingers in Armin's hair. "Oh my god Armin, you're amazing. Please don't stop."

It seems that Armin has no intention of stopping because Jean's words seem to spur him on. He begins to bob his head faster and when Jean manages to crack his eyes open Armin's hand seems to have sped up. Jean can feel the coil in his gut tightening and he knows that if he doesn't stop Armin soon then he's going to end things too quickly and he really doesn't want that. He tightens his grip and gives Armin's hair a gentle tug. Armin pulls off with the lewdest sound ever and Jean gets himself twitching mere inches from Armin's face.

"You okay?" Armin asks looking the picture of innocence.

"Y... yeah," Jean gasps. "Want you."

Armin thrusts his fingers in deep and lets out a low groan. "Well I'm ready if you are."

"Fuck yes!" Jean grabs the condom, hastily rips it open and slips it onto himself. As he grabs more lube and coats his cock in it Armin lies down on the mattress and spreads his legs, looking up at Jean with heavy lidded eyes. Jean has never seen anything so perfect before and he still has trouble believing that he's lucky enough to call Armin his boyfriend.

He runs a hand up Armin's thigh as he positions himself between his legs. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Armin smiles as he runs his hand up Jean's bicep to rest on his shoulder. "You're shaking."

"Sorry, just nervous."

"Don't be," Armin tells him. "It's just me."

He's right. It is just the two of them. Jean leans down and presses his lips to Armin's as he slowly slips inside him. Armin's hands clutch at his shoulders and he moans into Jean's mouth. He's so warm and so tight that Jean feels as if he's being strangled and it's fucking amazing. He inches in slowly until he's pressed right up against the back of Armin's thighs.

"Jean..." Armin cries, clutching him tighter, "move!"

Jean really doesn't need to be told twice. He begins to thrust into Armin, linking their finger together and squeezing his hands as he speeds up his thrusts to set a furious pace.

"Oh my god Armin!" he groans as he feels Armin tightening around him. "You feel so fucking good."

"Jean, fuck!" Armin all but screams as Jean shifts the angle of his thrusts and hits Armin's prostate dead on.

The sounds coming from Armin's lips spur him on and Jean begins to ram harder and faster into him making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge so he supports himself on one hand and reaches down to pump Armin's cock with his other hand. If he can just make Armin cum first then he'll be happy.

It doesn't take very long before Armin is gasping in his ear. "Jean, I'm cumming!" His entire body goes taught and he tightens around Jean's cock like a vice as he reaches his peak and paints his chest in white.

The sensation around Jean's cock is amazing and it only takes him a few more thrusts before he reaches his own end and cums. He continues to thrust as Armin presses kisses to every bit of skin he can reach, allowing the both of them to ride out the pleasure before Armin's lips find Jean's and they kiss deeply.

"I love you," Armin says when he pulls back.

"I love you too."


	11. Epilogue

**A silly little ending to a silly little fic, I hope everyone has enjoyed this silly bollock and enjoy the epilogue :D**

The sound of a phone ringing slowly pulls Jean out of sleep the following morning. He's perfectly happy to just let the damn thing go to voicemail and call them back at a more reasonable hour when he realises that it's not actually _his_ phone. He opens his eyes and sees Armin leaning over the end of the bed, rummaging around for his phone and he gets a lovely reminder of their activities from the night before. The sight of Armin's backside jiggling slightly as he searches is one that Jean can definitely get used to. He's about to reach over and cop a feel when Armin finds what he's looking for and sits back on his heels.

"'ello?" he asks as he answers. "Krista? What you callin' this early for?"

Jean sits up, positioning himself behind Armin, and begins pressing kisses to Armin's exposed neck as he listens to the one sided conversation.

"No I'm fine... no I stayed at Jean's last night," Armin says, smiling over his shoulder as he reaches back to run his fingers through Jean's hair.

A devious idea springs to Jean's mind and he knows he's going to get in so much trouble for it but he doesn't care. The hand that has been resting on Armin's hip slips down so that his fingers can gently caress the inside of his thigh. Armin's breath hitches slightly but that is the only thing to suggest that what Jean is doing has any effect... that and his twitching cock. Jean's kisses move up his neck so that he can graze the shell of Armin's ear with his teeth.

A smile crosses Armin's lips and he leans his head to the side, giving Jean more of his neck to lavish kisses and soft bites on. He also spreads his thighs a little wider and Jean can feel himself getting hard. _It would be a really bed idea to fuck him while he's on the phone with his cousin... it would be so bad..._

"Yeah I'm probably goin' to stay here till tomorrow," Armin says shooting Jean a smirk. "Yeah, I'll see you then... Yeah I'll be fine, it's Jean not a murderer."

"Good to know where I rank," Jean chuckles.

"See you later," Armin tells Krista before hanging up the phone. As soon as he does, he drops it onto the mattress and launches himself at Jean, kissing him hungrily.

"Morning," Jean says as they break apart for air.

"Mornin'," Armin grins.

"That Krista?"

"Yeah she's just checkin' up on me," Armin chuckles.

"Checking up on you?"

"Makin' sure I'm not havin' filthy sex more like," Armin says rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Armin shakes his head.

"Do you want to be having filthy sex?" Jean asks.

"Yes."

"With me?" Jean asks, smirking as his hand slips down Armin's back.

"Well who else?"

"Good point," Jean says. "We do have the entire day."

"We do," Armin says, "and we're not goin' to be disturbed again because not many people know we're 'ere."

"That I like the sound of."

"Hey Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Armin smiles.

"I love you too," Jean says. His laces his fingers in Armin's hair and pulls him down into a long, slow kiss that shows Armin just how much he love him.

"I could get used to this," Armin says as he pulls back.

"Me too," Jean agrees. "Wanna head down to the beach and then get some breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds good but I can think of something I'd rather be doing than surfing," Armin says, his implication obvious from the smirk on his face.

"Now that is an idea I can get begin," Jean smirks. He takes hold of Armin's chin and tilts his face up so that he can kiss him hungrily.

They pulls away from each other's lips and Armin's eyes flick over to the window. His jaw drops. "'oly shit!"

"What?" Jean turns to see a koala clinging to a tree next to his house. "Oh yeah, that does happen from time to time."

"I need to take a picture and send it to Eren," Armin say, still marvelling at the fact that there is a koala hanging out near the house. He wriggles out of Jean's arms and begins hunting for his phone, while Jean continues to watch the koala.

"I don't think he's going anywhere any time soon," Jean laughs as he hears Armin scrabbling around behind him. "You know they all have gonorrhoea right?"

"Where did I... I literally just had it..."

"You okay?"

"Ah! There's the badger!" Armin exclaims.

Jean turns to him, brow furrowed in confusion. "What you talking about, mate, that's a koala."

Armin holds up his phone. "There's the badger."

"That's a phone..."

Armin rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I love you," he says smiling fondly as he opens his camera.

"I love you too," Jean says. He wraps his arm around Armin's waist from behind and kisses his cheek, content to just watch the light in Armin's eyes as he takes the photo.

 _THE END_


End file.
